Eres gay y estás viéndote con Harry
by tyna fest
Summary: Draco Malfoy...en estado puro.


**¡Hola!**

 **Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con este monólogo de Draco. La verdad es que lo tenía por ahí olvidado. Hay veces en las que me apetece escribir tonterías sobre Malfoy, porque me rio bastante y me lo paso bien. Y sobre todo me gusta hacerle sufrir. Eso ya lo sabéis.**

 **Con respecto a mis historias, estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de ''El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes'', bueno en realidad estoy escribiendo los dos siguientes capítulos al mismo tiempo. Estoy tardando más por el hecho de que es muy denso y dispongo de poco tiempo para hacerlo. Entre unas cosas y otras no he parado, pero bueno, poco a poco. También estoy terminando de revisar el siguiente capítulo de ''Manual sexual'', que ya está acabado y lo subiré en breve.**

 **Esta sobredosis de Malfoy en estado puro es un pequeño regalo por la tardanza, así que espero que os guste y sobretodo, que os haga reír. Ya me contaréis si os ha gustado.**

 **¡Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la lectura!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **-tyna fest-**_

* * *

 **''Eres gay y estás viéndote con Harry''**

 _-Día 23 de octubre de 1995, hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor-  
._

 _''¿Os creéis que soy imbécil? ¿Que no he escuchado lo que vais diciendo de mí a mis espaldas? Lo de Granger me produce arcadas pero… ¿Potter? En serio, ¿Potter?_

 _Me resulta muy violento hablar sobre este tema, y creo que ya es castigo suficiente el hecho de aguantar a los retrasados de Crabbe y Goyle durante veinticuatro horas al día como para tener que tolerar las asquerosas calumnias que algún listillo va divulgando sobre mí por el sucio castillo, pero mi paciencia ha llegado al límite._

 _Entre Potter y yo no hay nada, ¿entendido? Nada._

 _¿Odio? Seguro. ¿Rivalidad? Tal vez. Pero, ¿amor? ¿Relación secreta? ¿De dónde narices habéis sacado esa porquería? De acuerdo, Potter es gay. No os lo niego, eso es algo evidente. Y supongo que no hace falta que yo os lo diga. Hasta el imbécil de Hagrid se daría cuenta. Sus andares lo confirman. El perfume femenino que rezuma su camisa también. Y su ''amistad'' –como lo llama él— con la asquerosa comadreja lo termina de corroborar._

 _Pero de ahí a que yo… de ahí a que ''mi'' persona esté viéndose a escondidas con ese sucio engendro sin padres para hacer… Salazar sabe qué, hay un abismo. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Ya veréis cuando mi padre se entere de esto. Pienso denunciar a Hogwarts, al estúpido viejo de Dumbledore y al palurdo que se haya atrevido a dar esa falsa información._

 _Ah, también he oído que muchos se atreven a referirse a mí como si fuese la Deidad que sale con todas las alumnas de Slytherin._

 _En algo estoy de acuerdo. Soy un Dios, sí. Soy un Malfoy, sí. Y provengo de un linaje de sangre pura que muchos ni siquiera podríais soñar con alcanzar, también._

 _Pero en serio, ¿os creéis que voy a regalar mi boca a cualquiera? ¿Que voy a ir donando mis besos como si de estúpidas obras de caridad se tratasen? ¿Que voy a regalar así como así mis caricias y mi cuerpo a la primera que se acerque a molestarme? ¿Cómo osáis faltarme el respeto…a mí? ¿Cómo os atrevéis siquiera a mirarme a los ojos?''_

Fred Weasley, que estaba harto de tener que aguantar aquel discurso, o mejor dicho, aquella verborrea rebosante de egocentrismo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

—Es decir…— carraspeó— Que si a ninguna chica vas a donar tu boca, tus besos, ni vas a regalar tus caricias o tu cuerpo… quiere decir que…

—Que qué— escupió Malfoy mirándolo con total repulsión, como si estuviese contemplando a una asquerosa cucaracha.

—Que eres un _santurrón_ —George Weasley se unió a la conversación— O bien que realmente los rumores son ciertos, eres _gay_ y te gusta Harry. Lo entendemos perfectamente. Harry es genial.

—Y guapo— añadió Fred.

—Y además, es el _Elegido_ — agregó repentinamente Neville Longbottom.

Para sorpresa de Draco, todos parecían estar emocionados con aquella absurda relación.

Colin Creevey se puso en pie, eufórico.

—¡Es _el niño que sobrevivió_ , mi mejor amigo!

—¡Qué asco! ¡Harry ten cuidado! — gritó Ron asustado de que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder.

Parvati esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Oh qué romántico! En el fondo Draco Malfoy tiene corazón. ¡Está reservándose para él!

—En serio, dejadlo ya— Hermione los reprendió al notar que Harry estaba en _shock_. Sin embargo cuando se fijó en Draco se percató de que la miraba con desprecio. _Vamos, como siempre_. Y digamos, que ella se enfadó bastante— Y para tu información Malfoy, deberías dejar de inventarte esa clase de estupideces. Oh, por favor, ¿es que no puedes pasar ni un solo día sin tener que ser el centro de atención?

Harry, anonadado, miraba de un lado a otro, sin dar crédito a las barbaridades que estaba escuchando. En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, parecía más pálido de lo habitual.

 _Como si aquello fuera posible._

Asustado, se dio cuenta de que la situación se le había ido de las manos. Aquellos rumores podían llegar a oídos de su padre así que rápidamente se levantó y como un cobarde, se fue corriendo del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás.

—¡A Malfoy le gusta Harry! ¡A Malfoy le gusta Harry! ¡Ya verás cuando se entere tu padre, Malfoy! ¡Ya verás!—los escuchó burlarse a sus espaldas.

Y sólo pudo pensar…

 _Joder, cuánto odiaba a los retrasados de Gryffindor._


End file.
